


Who in their right mind would

by Ichighosted



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Delinquent, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichighosted/pseuds/Ichighosted
Summary: The story follows Harleen Quinzel: moody, obsessive, spoiled rotten, smart, devious, compassionate, gullible and a whole lotta other stuff that makes her just like any other girl her age? Watch her grow up and down with what life throws at her (more typical stuff). Romance, Gun violence and a few bloody noses. You can read the rest in the fic :P





	Who in their right mind would

Harley hate hate hate hated her parents! Who were they to uproot her from her life and move her hours away?! She was comfortable with her friend group ,with her home and school in Brooklyn New York. Now, out of the blue they were picking up and moving to Gotham. Why? Because her father was being transferred there. Her father was in prison for fraud and for whatever reason the government thought they should move him to someplace she’d never heard of? She couldn’t understand it. What made even less sense however was why her and her family were following him. Her mother seemed to dislike her father and they hardly ever even visited him. When she’d been told she’d exploded in a tantrum and had cried for days . The car ride there wasn’t much better. Five and a half hours of tears, the silent treatment and every so often an explosion of rage and frustration.

A similar scene took place over the course of the next week in their new city. Now a week since their arrival, with school the next morning, Harley knew now she wouldn’t get her way. Her poor mother had endured her explosions, attitude and tears. That spoke volumes in itself. Gotham City high school. She frowned. She was 16 years old and would be going into grade 11. There couldn’t be a worse time to transfer in, everyone would already be ingrained into their friend groups and her coming in would shake everything up. She’d seen the movies, she would have to prove herself to these kids to gain even an ounce of respect. Backpack packed with new notebooks, pens and pencils, lunch packed and in the fridge, and school uniform hanging on her closet door she was ready as she’d ever be. Taking off her glasses she collapsed in her bed. An early night for an earlier day.


End file.
